On Opposite Sides
by Lawandorderlovr
Summary: Set during and directly after "Killerz". The feelings of Emil Skoda and Liz Olivet


Anything you recognize is the product of Law and Order and the amazing Dick Wolf.

Ch. 1

"Liz Olivet. That's who I'd pick. She specializes in these cases. She's quite good."

"You ever met her?"

"Once or twice."

Two weeks later-

"I hired her."

\- Elizabeth Olivet walked into 1PP and headed straight for Jack McCoy's office. She was there to discuss the interview she had done with a defendant and to determine whether he was fit for trial. She had been warned beforehand that Dr. Emil Skoda would be at the meeting as well. He had also studied the defendant and was there to give his thoughts. She entered the DA's office and knocked on the door

"Come in." Jack barked. Unperturbed by Jack's moods she swung open the door, coming face to face with Emil Skoda. He had apparently gotten up to open the door right as she reached it. They studied each other and the greeting Liz was going to say flew right out of her head. They were standing so close together that their chests nearly touched. Emil's eyes widened. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin offset by a dark blue blazer.

"Hello, Emil."

"Hello Liz."

Liz stared at Emil Skoda, a creeping blush crawling up her neck. She remembered the last time they had met, at a conference. His charming smile had sparked something deep inside her, but with their busy schedules, they had hardly gotten a chance to know each other. But now, for at least as long as this case lasted, they were colleagues. And she was no Jack McCoy. She didn't date, marry, or sleep with her associates.

"Well," Jack said, his booming voice breaking the quiet. "Let's get to the case at hand. Shall we?"

The case was a particularly gruesome one: a ten-year-old girl had admitted to killing and abusing a neighborhood boy. The defense had claimed mental defect and thus had allowed the court psychiatrists to talk to the girl. Jack arranged for the meeting to be on the next day.

Tuesday dawned bright and early. Elizabeth packed her notes in her briefcase and made her way to her car. She drove down to Rikers and asked for Jenny Brandt's cell. The guard asked her to wait while they got the child ready. As she was waiting, Elizabeth saw Emil Skoda walk up. He greeted her and they waited in an awkward silence.

"Hello Liz."

"Hello, Emil."

Emil studied Elizabeth. She truly was gorgeous, with silky smooth hair and those gorgeous dark blue eyes. Uncomfortable, he adjusted his case file over his pants. Elizabeth turned and gave him a small smile. Now he was really grateful for his casefile.

They were greeted by a young guard who smiled boldly at Liz, whom gave him a kind smile, but not the same kind of smile she had given Emil. What does that signify? He wondered.

After being led into an empty interview room, they were told that Jenny would be brought down. Emil pulled out Liz' chair for her. She looked at him oddly for a moment, but sat down with a curious look. Emil sat down right next to her.

A guard came into the room. "I'm sorry, doctors, Jenny is almost cuffed. She's not been in a good mood today."

"It's fine. We'll wait." Liz said, smiling grimly. They were left alone. Emil was fidgeting, which was unusual.

Emil always felt uncomfortable with juvenile offenders, especially ones that killed. This girl had dead eyes, already a budding sociopath and he didn't want anything to do with her. Oh, let's be honest, said the voice in his head. You don't want Elizabeth to have anything to do with her. You want to protect her. He shook his head, chastising himself. She's your colleague!

"Something bothering you?" Liz asked. She was concerned about Emil. His normal spark was gone from his eyes and he seemed far away.

Emil snapped out of his thoughts and smiled warmly at Liz. Liz tilted her head questioningly.

"I'm fine Elizabeth. I just don't like cases with children and this girl. . ."

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to comment because Jenny was brought in and the interview began.

"Hello Jenny, my name is Dr. Emil Skoda and this is Dr. Olivet."

Jenny stared at them, mistrusting and calculating. Liz felt a chill go up her spine, but smiled placidly at the girl. Her little blond pigtails and little girl appearance could be deceiving. But the child had dead eyes.

How did you feel when your father left?

I didn't care.  
It didn't make you sad?

Nope.  
But you wrote letters to him in jail.  
You must have missed him?

My mom got a boyfriend right away.  
Byron the Beast.  
Why did you call him that?

Because he was smelly.  
When did you smell him, Jenny?

You know, whenever he came near me.  
Did he ever get really close to you?

No.  
Did he ever touch you?

No.  
Make sure you write that down.  
I saw Byron touch Mom.  
They did all kinds of stuff.  
I hate him! Did you want to hurt him? I wanted to.  
Byron's too big.  
Did you ever think about hurting someone else? Sometimes I think about hurting a little boy.  
Hurting how? Hit them over the head and make them cry.  
Kill them and leave them with no clothes on so they'll look stupid.  
Do you have these thoughts often? Uh-huh.  
Since when? I don't know.  
A long time.  
Have you tried hurting other things, like a pet? There was this tabby cat that lived in my building.  
It used to like me 'cause I gave it ice cream.  
So what happened to it? I gave him some ice cream, but, I put some cleaning stuff in it, you know like for the floors.  
And it like started screaming and choking and everything.  
Then it went dead.  
It was way cool.  
That makes me so angry, Jenny.  
How could you do that to a helpless little animal? I don't know.  
Is that how you felt when you hit the little boy? It wasn't cool or anything like with the cat.  
I just hit him with a rock.  
He deserved it.  
He wouldn't stop crying.  
When the boy didn't wake up, what did you think? I don't know.  
That he went dead.  
That's why I put the battery in his mouth.  
To give him some electricity to wake him up, like they do in the hospitals.

Elizabeth looked at Emil who had his face properly neutralized, but Liz could see the horror in his eyes. She turned back to Jenny and continued the interview.

It was draining. The girl was severely disturbed, was going to turn into a man hating murderer if she didn't get proper counseling, in fact, it was probably already too late, Emil thought. By the time they finished the interview it was already very late. Elizabeth entered her car and sat alone for a little while. That poor child. Obviously abused, and now being sent away to an adult prison? Taking a deep breath, she pulled out and drove to her house. Once there she unlocked the door and went straight up to her room. She undressed and laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day at the DA's office:

Dr. Emil Skoda: Jenny's been emotionally abused. Maybe physically. She lashes off when her anger reaches the boiling point.

A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael: So we lock this girl up?

Dr. Emil Skoda: Get used to it. More and more girls committing violent crimes. I don't see anything for Jenny except a future of escalating anti-social behavior.

Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy: What makes you say that?

Dr. Emil Skoda: Emotional abuse, the snuffed cat, the blacked-out photographs. Her lack of response when I went after her.

Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy: Her fantasies about hurting little boys.

Dr. Emil Skoda: Yeah, previews of coming attractions. She's graduated to murder. She's not gonna stop.

A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael: You sound pretty sure.

Dr. Emil Skoda: Kid's a done deal. She's a textbook serial killer. We just got her early.

"I don't entirely agree." Elizabeth chimed in. "She could be rehabilitated, albeit with a lot of counseling. She's a child. Children change when they get older."

"Yeah and this one will change from killing little boys to killing young men."  
"I don't think you should lock up a ten-year-old and throw away the key."

"Even if that ten-year-old will grow up to be the female version of Ted Bundy?"

"Not all children who kill will grow up to be serial killers, Emil. You said yourself that she was emotionally abused."

"Yes, and what will stop her from abusing and murdering other children?"

"Counseling. That's what we do. This girl needs help, not your jails." Sure I said it snarkily. I had a right to, he was advising locking up a child for the rest of her natural life.

"Ok, then. Will you counsel her, Doctor?" I didn't mean to be cruel, really I didn't. Or at least, I didn't think so.

Liz started at the anger in his voice.

"And then, when you're done, will she kill again?" I couldn't stop myself from lashing out at this woman whose only crime was suggesting a different resolution to a problem.

"Ok." This time it was Abbie Carmichael who cut the silence. "I think that will be all for now." Jack nodded in agreement.

Liz stalked out the door without any further words. Emil stared after her in confusion and a bit of, justified he was sure, anger. Why did this woman get under his skin so? Maybe it was just this case. He gathered up his papers, said good bye to Abbie and Jack and hurried towards the elevators. Just his luck, the woman was waiting for the elevator at the same moment. He stopped and studied her for a moment, taking in the annoyed facial expression and how amazingly sexy it made her look. Sexy? Where did that come from?

Liz stood at the elevator, amazed at how angry one man could make her after only a few hours in his presence. What was it about Emil. . .Dr. Skoda, that made her so angry? Of course his line of psychiatry went against everything that she stood for. . . to think that he didn't even want to bother trying to help this girl! She was tapping her foot, trying to calm down, when she heard footsteps come up behind her.

She didn't speak, and neither did he until the elevator opened.

"What floor?" Emil asked.

"Ground level."

The silence stretched out until Emil felt compelled to break it.

"I apologize for what I said in there."

"It's fine." It was. . .truly it was. . . I wasn't angry. I think.

"I didn't mean to come off as harsh. I know you have a different background than I do."

"I just don't understand why you are against even trying to help."

"I am most certainly not against trying to help, Dr. Olivet."

"Liz."

"What?"

"You know my name, Emil. Call me Liz."

Dr. Skoda gaped at her. He really did look caught off guard, she mused and, rather like a fish out of water. Were his eyes always so dark? He was staring at her like he had never seen a woman before.

Emil was about to respond to her comment when he noticed that she was biting her lip. The small movement fascinated him and he felt the blood pool in his groin. Quickly he moved the manila folder over his pants.

"Of course, Liz."

The elevator doors opened and Emil let Elizabeth off first. She smiled at him as she left the elevator and all of a sudden, Emil's mouth started moving faster than his brain.

"Do you want to get coffee some time?"

Liz smiled, God she had a beautiful smile, and said yes.

Why did I say yes? I hardly know the man and I don't particularly even like him. Elizabeth ranted as she pushed her key into the lock in her front door. She tossed her briefcase full of notes onto the coffee table and headed to bed. He's arrogant and unfeeling. Of course we shouldn't just lock children up and throw away the key!

What had happened to me? I flirted- flirted!- with him. I bit my lip and stared at him! Why? Why had I done that? I couldn't be _attracted_ to him-it was impossible. He was completely and utterly not my type. Did I even have a type? If I did it certainly wouldn't be a man- with gorgeous blue eyes and a kind smile- who thought that people couldn't change, couldn't be rehabilitated- it goes against everything that I stand for. And I'm no Jack McCoy, I don't sleep with my colleagues. Although, was Emil Skoda a "colleague" or was he a friend I happened to work with sometimes?

Ugh! She undressed and hopped into the shower, all the while still ranting on about Skoda. The arrogance! But, a small voice in my head said, he did apologize. And he asked you for coffee. Court is in a week. You haven't gone on a date in years. Just try. She leaned her head against the tile wall of the shower, exhausted. Maybe she should just try.

Emil walked into his house with the manila envelope still strategically covering his problem. Once inside he immediately went upstairs to take a shower. As he undressed, unbidden an image of Elizabeth Olivet appeared in his mind. He shook his head and put her from his thoughts. However, that didn't last long, his body reacting to his mental image. Soon, his imagination turned to the sensual.

Sighing, he gave into temptation. It's not like we're together. It's just fantasy, he reasoned, knowing full well, he sounded like one of his own patients.

He imagined her, in the office today, biting her lip and looking at him. Those gorgeous blue eyes and perfect soft lips. Her skin that smelled like vanilla. The passion he saw in her when she fought for some poor child. Passion that showed whenever he looked at her. He imagined what it might be like just to touch her, just wrap one arm around her. Just to kiss her.

His hand strayed lower as he thought about her smooth skin and gorgeous looks. He groaned as blood rushed downward. Her sweet smile and warm personality, and perfect figure. She truly was perfect, and what would a woman like that want with a divorced middle aged man?

Ugh! He finished and got out of the shower, got redressed and fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up in a very bad mood, from a very good dream about a certain psychiatrist. He got to his office a little late, owing to spending more than his allotted fifteen minutes in his shower, fixing a problem, and immediately went into his office and shut the door. However, he got no respite. It was the day before the trial of Jenny Brandt was to start and he had many, many notes to go over.

He walked into his office and his files slipped out of his hands because, there sitting on his sofa was the object of his affections, and many illicit fantasies. Liz got up and helped him gather them up. She stacked them neatly on his desk, all of the edges perfectly in order.

"Liz?" Emil's mouth felt dry, all blood traveling south. This was not good. Would he get no peace?

"I wanted to talk to you." Liz responded, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"About what?"

"Jenny Brandt."

"Liz, we have a difference of opinion on the girl. We probably have many differences of opinion."

"I still want to talk."

"All right Liz. We can talk. I'll start. The child is a sociopath who cannot be cured." Emil started, now feeling wide awake.

"And I think that she can be helped by treatment."

Emil moved to the couch, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if he got too close.

"You know as well as I do that sociopathy is incurable."

"But she can control it." Elizabeth said with earnest, moving to sit next to him.

She looked into his eyes as she pressed her case.

"How?" Emil asked, with some difficulty. "How is a ten-year-old child to learn to control a sociopathy that is incurable?"

"With a lot of help and watchfulness. I am certainly not suggesting we allow Jenny to wander the streets at will."

"Well, At least we agree on something." Emil laughed, halfheartedly.

Elizabeth grabbed his hands and held them in hers.

"I think we agree on a lot of things Emil."

"I don't think so. You won't convince me to change my opinion of the child, Liz. I stand by my prognosis."

"And I still think that you are throwing away any hope for this girl to be rehabilitated."

"So you are going to testify for the defense." Emil stated blandly, hiding his shock.

"Yes. And you will testify for McCoy I assume?" Liz kept her face neutral.

"How could you?"

"I want this girl to get treatment, not jail time. Isn't that what doctors are for? Treatment?"

"Yes, 'doctors' are for treating people Liz." Emil got quite close to her as he got angrier. "But we are here to help the victims, to make sure that the scum who murder and rape don't get back on the street without being cured, and there's no cure for psychopathy Liz!"

"She is a child! A child, Emil! What did you understand at ten years old? Did you understand life and death?"

"Yes. Yes I did!" Emil nearly shouted. "I understood about life and death then and far earlier."

Oh, he hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh, Emil I'm sorry." She really was. She hadn't known. "What was it?"

Emil sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "Are you going to psychoanalyze me Doctor?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Sure." Emil couldn't see any way this day could get any worse.

"Something happened when you were a boy, I don't know what. You have tried to face it, probably many times, and sometimes you may even think you've come to terms with it. But, you haven't and in your head you know this. How am I doing so far?"

"Fine." Emil said shortly, turning to her.

Liz looked at him, her breathing picking up. His mouth was so close to hers and looked so soft.

"I'm sorry Emil. Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

When Emil answered, his voice was so soft she almost missed it.

"When I was a toddler, my life was great. Good parents, good home, happy family. I went to kindergarten, made friends. Happy times. Then, one day my mother and I were in a taxi and it got T-boned by a truck. She died, I didn't. The EMT's took care of me. I later learned that the truck driver was stoned out of his mind. He was a repeat offender. He'd get high on his crack, got to a methadone clinic. Repeat."

"I'm so sorry Emil. But that truck driver is not every person."

"It's still why I believe what I do."

Elizabeth looked up at his sad face and pulled him into a hug. Emil froze for a moment, then allowed himself to relax into her arms.

"That's not logical Emil."

"I think it's perfectly logical." Emil said, pulling away.

"Emil."

The way she said his name did things to him. Things he didn't want her to see. He turned away.

"Yes Liz?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth studied Emil's appearance. He looked upset, exhausted, rather much like she looked at that moment. Liz tapped his shoulder to get him to look at her and quickly kissed his lips.

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better. I still think you're wrong about Jenny." Liz walked out of the room.

Why had she kissed him? It was unethical, it was invasive. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Emil hadn't come after her, maybe he was too shocked, she thought as she stepped into the elevator. Maybe she had taken her fantasy too far. There was no suggestion that he returned her affections. She had best not mention it.

Skoda sat on the couch, staring at the closed door. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the hard member in his pants as he set his folders in order. Good god he was doomed. How was he going to get through the trial?

 **9:00 AM New York District Court**

Emil had been staring at the psychologist on the witness stand for ten minutes while she testified about Jenny and her capacity to understand what she had done. His attention span was severely limited by his body's focus on Liz Olivet. This had to stop. He had to do something.

"And her fantasies of harming a child?" The defense attorney asked.

"Everybody has inappropriate fantasies." Emil's ears perked up. So did other parts of his body as his mind went straight to images of what her inappropriate fantasies might be. He missed the rest of Elizabeth's answer and only looked up when McCoy got up to start his cross.

Liz continued, "And I know all about Dr. Skoda and his penchant for easy chemical fixes.  
But there are other therapies. Talk therapy, behavior modification."

What? Easy chemical fixes? Emil's brain whirred round and round as a small smirk showed on his face. He made certain to make eye contact with Elizabeth. Boy, she was mad today. Liz didn't normally hit below the belt.

"Do they work?" McCoy continued.

"Sometimes they do. Sometimes they don't."

"And if they don't, Jenny Brandt will kill again?"

"Nobody knows that. Not even Dr. Skoda."

Her eyes shot over to the smirking man sitting in the gallery.

"But there are no guarantees, are there?"

"I'll give you one guarantee, Mr. McCoy. You lock this child away in an asylum for the criminally insane, and you're wasting whatever chance you have of fixing her."

Emil left family court behind McCoy and Carmichael, ticked off and a little aroused and nearly ran into an annoyed Olivet.

"Jack I don't get it, why are you going after this kid?"

"She killed a little boy. I thought you were a victim's advocate.

"I am. But I don't like to see a colleague who has no clinical expertise in children trying to put away a ten-year-old."

Emil, now truly ticked off, responded "I think all that expertise has turned you soft, Liz."

Before a very annoyed Olivet could respond, Jack dragged Emil off. The next day, Elizabeth watched the closing arguments, alone.

"Can we talk?" Olivet asked.

"About my easy chemical fixes?"

"No."

"Sure, Elizabeth. Why don't we go to my office?"

Elizabeth acquiesced and they walked in silence to the doors of his downtown office. Emil opened the door, worrying about Liz. She was so quiet. He sat down on a chair facing his office couch where Liz carefully placed herself.

"What is it, Liz? Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened the other night." Liz blushed, then put on a straight face.

"Oh." Emil was stunned, and felt his cheeks burning. "Yes, I was wondering why you left."

Liz was thrown off by his innocent question.

"I had other clients to see in the morning."

"Oh. Yes, I guess I knew that."

"I'm sorry I kissed you. It was a violation of your personal space. I should have asked first."

"I don't mind. Beautiful women don't usually listen to my life story and kiss me good night. It was a nice change of pace."

Liz smiled lightly. "The trial is over."

"Yes, so I heard. I guess that means on to the next case for me and well, you will go back to private practice?"

"Oh, I don't know. I like it here. The work is interesting."

Emil smiled at her. "Why did you kiss me?" Oh that felt good to get off his chest.

Liz turned red. "Oh, I just wanted to make you feel better. You seemed so sad."

Emil took a deep breath. "I never thanked you for it."

"Oh?"

Emil scooted closer to her. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes he could get lost in if he only took the plunge.

"Can I thank you for it?"

Oh. Elizabeth realized what he wanted. Oh boy.

"Liz?"

Elizabeth started, realizing she had been silent too long.

"I'm sorry for ask. . ."

Her lips were so soft, softer than he remembered. They parted softly on his mouth, as she wound her arms around his neck. The kiss was over too quickly and they sat awkwardly on the sofa.

"Emil?"

That was all it took for Skoda's fragile self-control to loosen. He pulled her back to him, laying hot, wet open mouthed kisses over her mouth and down her neck, his hands grasping tightly at her waist.

Liz reached up and cupped his face as she returned his kisses, moving her hands to his neck as he held her waist tightly, as if he feared she would disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered into his ear. He moaned into her kiss and tightened his grip on her. Liz didn't mind at all. She loved him.

More. He needed more, needed her closer. His hands moved from her waist to wind around her back and pull her closer. As if sensing his growing need, Liz took his hands and brought them around to the buttons on the front of her shirt. Emil froze, his breathing heavy.

Liz smiled, the ache between her legs screaming to be satisfied. She took his hands and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt. Emil was staring at her with dark, dark eyes full of lust and love. He took his cue from her, his eyes widening when he saw the white lace bra underneath her clothes. Good god. His manhood screamed from his restrictive pants.

"Emil?" Liz asked, watching his wide eyed stare.

"You're so beautiful, Liz." He gently pushed her back to lie down on the couch. He found the zipper on her skirt and pulled it down.

Liz sat up so Emil could pull the skirt from her. He sucked in his breath as he looked down at Liz, who was now wearing only a white lingerie set.

Emil's voice was thick when he spoke. "Jesus Liz."

Liz smiled and pulled him close. "Like what you see?"

"God, yesss!" Emil forced out as Elizabeth lightly bit his neck. "Liz!"

Elizabeth felt safe in his arms, safer than she had felt with any other man before. I won't let you go. I can't let you go. She tugged his shirt up and he released her for only a moment to get his arms out of the sleeves. Emil reached for her again, and pulled her close to him.

"Liz, Elizabeth. . . Elizabeth please."

"See something you like, Emil?"

"Oh god yes!" He blushed. "Liz, I want you. I. . .I love you."

"Oh." Liz was stunned. She hadn't thought about that. But, in that moment, she realized that she loved him too.

Emil froze waiting for her response. It had taken quite a lot of effort to get that out. So much effort, he thought, for three little words. Elizabeth sat there safe in his arms and turned her head into his chest.

"I love you too Emil."

That was all he needed to hear. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, tugging at her brassiere.

Liz nodded and lifted up so he could unhook it. Emil felt her unbuttoning his pants and gasped when she slid the restrictive fabric from his body, leaving him only in his briefs. He pulled off her underwear and slid his fingers into her warm, wet center.

"Oh, God, Emil!" That was all he could take so he slid up her body and pressed his lips to hers, causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Do you want me?" Emil murmured against her lips. A volt of energy shot down to her core, flooding her with warmth. She couldn't speak and slid her tongue between his lips, moaning a yes. Pressing her down into the couch, he removed his fingers and sucked them clean. Then he knelt between her open legs and pressed an open mouth kiss on her that soaked his tongue.

Elizabeth felt her knees weaken. She was burning, itching for him. She needed him in her.

"Emil. Please. I want you."

Emil looked up into her big blue eyes. "You have me."

"You know what I mean."

Emil smiled. "Why don't you tell me what you mean." He slid his tongue into her, grinning as Liz gasped. He crawled up to her and kissed her neck.

"Talk to me, Liz."

Threading his hands through her hair and lightly massaging her scalp, he scooted as close to her as he could and wrapped his arms around her. He was very aware that they were alone, possibly only for this moment, in an empty office, with the lights on and the curtains open. But he wasn't about to give this up.

"I... I love you Emil. I want you."

His left hand fell to her waist and he nuzzled her neck.

"You have me."

"I do?"

Emil stopped and looked into her eyes. "If you want me, Elizabeth, you have me."

She blinked rapidly for a second, he could have sworn there were tears, and got up. She slipped on her shirt and walked towards the door.

"Liz?" Had he spoken too soon? Had he said too much? He wanted her to know how he felt.

 _If you want me, Elizabeth, you have me._ Oh god. Heat surged to her core and she felt light headed. Tears sprung into her eyes and she blinked them away. God, she wanted this man. But not with the exposure. She got up and walked to the window. Then she smiled.

"Liz?" She could hear Emil's voice as he worried over her. Poor man, was he really so sweet? He thought she was going to leave? She reached up and closed the curtains, locking the door. Then she turned around and leaned against the door, playing with the buttons on her shirt.

"And if I had you? What would that mean?"

She glanced up and got lost in his eyes.

"Whatever you want it to mean." God, he was smitten.

Liz' breath caught in her throat. This she had not expected. It had been many years since she had felt anything for a man besides friendship, and here was Emil Skoda professing his love and devotion to her. She walked over to him and curled up in his lap, hearing his breath catch.

She pressed a kiss to the side of his temple. Emil sighed in contentment as she ran her hand down his bare chest.

"Liz!"

He jolted up in surprise as her hand grazed his member and her lips pressed against his heart. After a split second contemplation, he relaxed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"That feels nice." Liz whispered into his ear.

Somehow, Emil found his courage and ran his hands up her body. "You feel nice." He turned his head and caught her lips with his.

"Emil!" Liz pulled away on a gasp as he felt his fingers on her nub.

"You're so wet, Liz." His fingers disappeared inside of her as she bit her lip, pressing her face against his neck.

He blew hot air into her ear and she squirmed, biting back a cry as his fingers filled her, slowly pushing into her hot wet entrance. She pulled Emil down on top of her, covering his lips with hers and feeling a building pressure as he slowly pulled his fingers in and out.

"Aah!" She gasped as he pinched her clit and he stopped with a kiss to her neck.

"Liz, you must tell me, if you want me to stop, or anything."

Elizabeth looked him in the eye. "I don't want you to stop. I want you in me."

Emil's blue eyes stared at her, awestruck and amazed. I can't believe she wants me. She could have anybody.

But who was he to deny her anything, especially when they could be so happy together?

He bent his head and kissed her lips, marveling at how soft they were. "As you wish."

He pulled back and positioned himself in front of her, pushing in slowly to the sound of twin moans. Liz' eyes flew open, locking on to Emil's as she gasped for air as a relief from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He pulled back, feeling her slick muscles clamp onto him as he moved, drawing out the pleasure.

"God Liz. You're so tight."

Elizabeth smiled at him and wriggled, her smile growing when he moaned against her ear. She slowly rocked against him, keeping the pace steady and allowing the pleasurable feelings to wash over her. He slid back into her, her tight heat drawing him in as they rocked together. He fit her so perfectly, hitting all the right spots with every push and pull. She gasped, and pressed her lips against Emil's neck to prevent the moan aching to come out.

Emil gasped as he slid into her for the first time, biting back a scream of pleasure. She felt so perfect, so wet and warm and receptive. God it felt too good. He groaned, knowing he had to last, and being inside her for the first time, it was not going to be an easy task. Breathing hard he slid out and into her wetness, feeling Elizabeth bite down on his neck to keep from screaming and knowing he would have a hickey tomorrow.

She felt him slide in, inch by hot, thick, inch and rock against her. She felt his hand slip between her legs and find that spot, rubbing her as she slowly built her way to bliss. A familiar tug began in her lower belly as she keened against him. It was far too much, too much sensation, too much stimulation and she rocked against him helplessly, as she finally, finally broke against him with a cry muffled into his shoulder. Less than ten seconds later she broke again upon the feeling of his release filling her.

Liz lay there, feeling so warm and fulfilled, a dreamy smile upon her face. She played with the light blond hairs on Emil's chest. A hand reached out and lifted her head.

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Are we ok?"

"That was amazing Emil, of course we're ok."

"Good, because, I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Emil."


End file.
